Bun
Bun is a bread brown bunyip who has tusks and has two black stripes on his back. Because of his injury, his tusks are on the front of his mouth, making them unable to hide. Because of that, he can't chew hard foods. Unlike actual bunyips, he had a craving of buns due to his tusks. He used to eat other tree friends. He seems to be slightly overweight, and his overeating can slow him down. He seems to be friendly around any characters like Clesta or Laurie, but arrogant to other characters who tease him. He seems to like characters who share a similar injury. He owns a bakery, as seen in most episodes he is in. In The Tusks, it shows he lost his teeth from an accident. He hates characters like Lucky, Squabbles, or anyone unlucky, except he doesn't live a lot, like Leif, but apparently, Bun likes Leif. He lives in a treehouse above a marshy lawn. In one episode, he is seen to be a millionaire who lives in a grand palace. Bun has a love interest with Oddity and Brushy. He is friends with Licky, which is also seen in Bun's the Charm. While Bun rarely survives, he has survived in Amoeba Bank Account, Troubling Ten, The Tusks, A New Leech, Film Me The Details, Havin' A Ball, Light as a Weather, and Yip Returns. Most of his deaths involve splattering, being stabbed, or being cut in half. Deaths #Ariel Life: Splatters on the ground after his tusks breaks off a cable wire. #Bun's the Charm: Cut in half by the force of a popsicle stick. #Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 1: Dies of poison. #Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 2: Head is melted. #Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 3: Gets sliced into a doughnut by a dough cutter. #Fragrance Stinks: Gets cut in half by one of his discarded tusks. #Swimming Less-ons: Splatters on the bottom of the drained pool. #Kraze for Steak: Gets decapitated by Kay (offscreen, his head is seen). #Sporks and Forks: Boiled alive by chemicals. #Geese of the Internet: Crashes into a laptop. #Skeletal Sightings: Head is ripped off by weight. #Move Your Buns: Gets impaled by Oddity's antlers. #Yip, Yip, HORRAY!: Gets part of his face ripped off by Gila. #Birds of Japan: Splatters. #The Loon Moon: Skull cracks. #Pink and Blue Feathers: Crushed by a truck. #Boos Time the Charm: Forced through a very small hole. #Ancestor Rights: Pinned to a wall by a katana. #Recipe for Disaster: Drowns. #Switch Glitch: Hit by a car. #Gluttony, Deadly Sin: Bleeds to death. #Bun Across the Tracks: Ano probably stabbed him to death. (offscreen) #Jovian Joy: Stabbed in the back. #Tree Ticks: Crushed by rubble. #Fun in the Sun: Stabbed in the eye by a rock. #Bread of Lead: Had his face ripped off by Bongo. #Internet Gnoll: Stabbed in the back with a tomahawk. #Turn On It!: Deaths charred, fainting and falling. #The Desert Owl's Dilemma: Slammed against a pole. #Ill-Breaded: Splatted against a wall. Additional Deaths #The Sunfish DVD: Head is ripped off when his tusks get stuck to the first S. Kills *Lumpy: 1 ("Ariel Life") *Nutty: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Squeeze: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Superspeed: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Hippy: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Pervy: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Licky: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Squabbles: 1 ("The Tusks") *Trippy: 2 ("The Tusks", "Geese of the Internet") *Daydream: 1 ("The Tusks") *Oddity: 1 ("Move your Buns") *Puffy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Tarsy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Taily: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Germy: 1 ("Yip Returns") *Generic Tree Friends: 1+ ("Yip Returns") *Pinkie: 1 ("Boos Time the Charm") *Grubbie: 1 ("Boos Time the Charm") *Weevil: 1 ("Switch Glitch") *Hardcore: 1 ("Amoeba Bank Account") *Sir: 1 ("Bun Across the Tracks") *Aaron: 1 ("Bun Across the Tracks") *Chicko and Cagey: 1 ("Bun Across the Tracks") *Chuck: 1 ("Tree Ticks") *Frogwild's clones: 1 ("Tree Ticks") *Queen: 1 ("Bread of Lead") *Lifty and Shifty: 1 ("Let's Get Away") *Lime: 1 ("Let's Get Away") Injuries #Ariel Life: A tusk breaks off as he keeps eating, slowly weighing him down. #Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 3: Impaled by knives and an eye falls out. #Bun's Baking Smoochie: Option 2: Accidently gets a slight burn on his finger, #Yip, Yip, HORRAY!: Gets a comb stuck between his tusks. #Prior to the series: Bun loses all of his teeth. #Yip Returns: Loses all of his teeth again by biting Musky's shell. #Fragrance Stinks: Suffocates, tusk is ripped off, lower half is crushed by a crate, intestines tied to Todd's statue on a float and dragged, ties his intestines to a tree, intestines snap, and cuts off his intestines with his remaining tusk. #Gluttony, Deadly Sin: Arms fall off. (before death) #Fun in the Sun: Gets a sunburn and gets sunscreen in his eyes. #Turn On It: Charred and faints. #The Desert Owl's Dilemma: Impaled in the stomach by Cacti. (before death) Additional #"Chew Carefully" Wallpaper: Pokes holes through his chin with his tusks. Bun's Episodes Starring Roles *Bun's the Charm *The Tusks *Bun's Bakery Smoochie *Move your Buns *Yip, Yip, HORRAY! *Yip Returns *Boos Time the Charm *Troubling Ten *Bun Across the Tracks *Amoeba Bank Account *Bread of Lead *Let's Get Away *Internet Gnoll *Turn On It! *Ill-Breaded Featuring Roles *Ariel Life *Swimming Less-ons *Fragrance Stinks *Geese of the Internet *Birds of Japan *Skeletal Sightings *Sporks and Forks *Pink and Blue Feathers *The Loon Moon *Ancestor Rights *Recipe for Disaster *Switch Glitch *Gluttony, Deadly Sin *Jovian Joy *Tree Ticks *Fun in the Sun *Havin' A Ball *Light as a Weather *The Desert Owl's Dilemma Appearances *Kraze for Steak *A New Leech *Film Me The Details *The Line Trivia *Bun is able to hold his breath underwater for two hours. *Bun is based off the creator's love for bread. *He is based off real life bunyips, except he now eats buns. *Bun's name is obviously the first syllable in "bunyip". *Bun is the first bunyip in HTF form, unless you count the bunyip from Aussie Outback Friends. *Bun likes Oddity and Splice because he is also an odd creature, only difference is he's a known animal. *He is similar to Chompy because he lost his teeth too. *He has a lot of starring and featuring roles, but only three appearances. Additionally, he has only died in one: Kraze for Steak. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Fat Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Male Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Season 54 Introductions Category:Self-Inserts Category:Free to Use